


The Swan Assassin

by AllannaStone



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Flashbacks, PTSD, bionic girl, half girl half robot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a new villain in San Fransokyo and he calls himself Sunfire. Meanwhile, the team finds themselves with a new recruit- Odette Swan, who has a dangerous past that she had been struggling to run from.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Swan Assassin

San Fransokyo had changed so much in two years.

Hiro Hamada was attending San Fransokyo Institution of Technology full time, with his goal of becoming a robotics engineer.

Big Hero 6, as the group of superheroes were called, had taken to saving San Fransokyo from crime and danger, from escaped military drones to bank robberies.

Alastair Krei had donated much of his time to helping Hiro Hamada improve the team’s super suits and equipment and even had a lab made specifically for the team of bright college students to use.

The Lucky Cat Café soon became a popular spot for citizens and tourists alike, as how the Big Hero 6 team could almost always be spotted flying over the coffee shop.

Mochi had given birth to a litter of kittens recently and the cat kept mostly to herself, keeping a close eye on her fluffy, mewling babies.

Gogo’s father, who she hadn’t spoken to since her parents got a divorce, had died in a car accident and had left behind a four year old daughter for the tough girl to fuss over.

Honey Lemon’s mother received news that she had been promoted and had to live in London for a few months for training, leaving the Latino girl behind to continue to schoolings.

Wasabi’s big family had gotten even bigger- his older sister, Cindy, was expecting triplets.

Fred’s father took the Big Hero 6 team under his wings to teach them the ways of being a superhero.

San Fransokyo Institution of Technology had expanded to make way for a new amphitheater and more classrooms, which the local community college used while the tiny building was being rebuilt.

There were more and more kids who wanted to be superheroes when they grew up, making idea of a superhero school to be in great demand.

And Tadashi Hamada’s gravestone always had fresh flowers resting on top of the empty grave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
